


青春期的夢境

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw





	青春期的夢境

01.  
厚重的幕布把舞台和前廳隔開，賓客們相互擁著落座，端著托盤的服侍穿梭在狹窄的桌子間為各位來賓獻上上好的酒水。  
商人們虛假地攀比著，每個人都在暗自較量，這種隱約的氣氛一點也不符合場內正在播放的優雅音樂。

幕布的另一邊更是顯得混亂吵雜，領頭裝腔作勢地呼喝著勞工做最後的檢查確保所有的佈景都在安全標準內；開場的演員們互相給彼此補妝，展開手臂練習動作的當兒與搬運工發生碰撞而換來數聲咒罵和白眼。

此起彼落的吆喝聲一聲比一聲來得更響，就連平時安靜的主角休息室也在混亂中爆發出一聲怒喝。

“你這個骯髒的小畜生躲在這裡幹什麼？”  
因為蓄著稀稀落落的鬍鬚而顯得拉里邋遢的老人罵罵咧咧地從休息室的隔間走出，手裡提著男孩的領子，用力的程度甚至要把對方單薄的衣服弄得更破爛。

“黃先生， 我這就把這個小雜種弄出去”

“要是讓我知道你怎麼闖進來，我非得打斷你雙腳不可…”  
老人還在持續辱罵著從被抓住就不停掙扎的男孩，難聽的話語讓站在一旁拿著化妝品的助理都忍不住皺起了眉頭。

“你可以出去了”  
鏡子前的男子翻著手上被畫滿標記的劇本，看也不看一眼兩人的方向。

“哼！看我怎麼處置你”  
老人把男孩踢翻在地，拖著他的領子艱難地往門口移動。

“我說你可以出去，他留下”

“可是…”

“需要我重複第三遍嗎？”  
男子從翻得卷邊的紙張抬起頭來，冷冽的眼神盯得對方不由自主地鬆開了緊抓著男孩領子的手。

“是的…”  
關上門前還不情不願地瞪了男孩一眼，嘴裡做著一點也不雅觀的口型。  
擺脫了束縛的男孩立馬躲到堆放雜物的牆角，手上拍著因為拖拽而沾上衣服的灰塵，視線不時掃向把他解救出來的男子身上。

“南茜，妝化好了嗎？”  
室內又恢復了原來的氣氛，彷彿一場鬧劇不曾發生過一樣。身材高挑的女生重新拿過粉撲在對方臉上輕拍然後點頭示意男子可以離開。

“告訴郝先生今天不需要把禮品送上來，讓他們私底下自行分配”  
男子在最後一刻整理著戲服確保妝容看上去完美無誤。

“那他呢？”  
女孩向角落挑了一下眉眼，對男子的處置方式帶有疑惑和好奇。

“帶他去把臉龐清理乾淨然後坐在這裡等我，剛送上來的食物還有嗎？”

“有的”

“給他吃了”  
女孩把男子送到後台又折返到休息室依照吩咐把男孩處置好，她看著已經把臉上的污漬清除掉的男孩狼吞虎咽地吸入剩下的糧食，對方清澈的雙眼也看得她有些心軟。

一場歷時兩小時的舞台劇除了在結束後進行謝幕儀式之外，身為主角的男子還得要面對不同階級人士的應酬，等他回到休息室被叫做南茜的女生正對著記事本塗塗寫寫，而男孩卷縮在沙發上不安地睡著了。

南茜看見他的歸來，熟練又迅速地把主人臉上厚重的妝品卸下，期間還得打發前來致謝的影院老闆。

一切做好後，她把男孩搖醒領著他跟在男子身後到大門前尋找等待已久的司機，男孩看見拿著大包小包的她甚至自發地幫忙分配重量。

整理好一天的大小事務，車子已經駛向莊園的方向，她掏出方才寫好的日程一項一項地提醒著男子明日安排好的事宜。蓋上本子，現在還只剩下一個問題需要處理。

“那…”  
她看向靠在窗口上一點一點地打著盹的瘦小男孩，還是無法摸清男人心裡的想法。

“你最近不是說需要一名助手幫你分擔嗎？”

“這樣你就可以抽出時間和隔壁戲班的那位配角談戀愛了”  
男子閉上眼睛輕輕地揉捏著高挺的鼻樑，不去理會因被揭穿秘密而感到窘迫的女孩。

 

 

02.  
黃旼炫是當今市內劇場最著名的演員，但凡去到哪個劇院表演，當地都會湧入整批的富商及粉絲，報章上的娛樂版面三不五時地充斥著他帥氣的臉龐。

在上流社會圈裡甚至流傳著一個不成文的規定，如果沒有出入過劇場坐下好好地欣賞上一部黃旼炫的作品都不能自稱是出手豪闊的上等人家。

此时的他正坐在沙发上阅读着晚报，報紙翻動的聲音和助理收拾衣物的聲音重疊在一起，眼角卻不住被報紙遮了大半的動靜吸引。

男孩還是穿著那身破爛的衣物，雙腿交疊跪在地毯上生怕早些沾上的灰燼會因為動作揚起而飄散在空中。  
雖然維持著卑微的動作，可是臉上卻勾著笑容，他身子微微前傾手指朝客廳的另一扇門小動作地招呼著什麼東西。

黃旼炫這時才想起被忽略的小生物，他放下報紙朝掩著的門呼喊了數聲。

“萊福”  
金黃色的長毛犬聽見主人的呼喚，開心地用龐大的身子撞開房門，跑向黃旼炫並且在接近時剎住腳步乖巧地把下顎枕在對方大腿上。

“你叫什麼名字？”  
他把視線從狗只身上移開望向從獵犬跑出門廳就開始把目光黏在狗狗身上的男孩。

“我叫金鍾炫”  
男孩緊張地低下頭，不敢望向黃旼炫。

“萊福，到鍾炫那邊”  
萊福看向主人手指的方向，歡快地甩著舌頭跑向瘦小的男孩身旁，細細地在男孩身上到處嗅著。

“我可以摸摸它嗎？”  
狗狗的氣息使得他渾身發癢,他巍巍顫顫地縮著後脖子，小聲地問著。

“當然”  
黃旼炫看著一人一狗開始認識彼此，又重新拿起報紙。

“我把客房收拾好了，舊衣物也依照你的指示找了出來。”  
南茜拍著手上的灰塵從房間走出，金鍾炫早已和大狗玩得不亦樂乎，清脆的盒盒聲在客廳裡迴盪。

“他這段時間就住在你這裡嗎？”

“嗯，明天開始讓劇場那邊準備多一份餐點，就跟那邊說是新聘請的助理”

女孩答應著，離開前向金鍾炫交代明天一早要做的事情，男孩乖巧地掰著手指一件一件記好，然後聽從南茜的吩咐去洗漱和休息。

金鍾炫擦著頭髮出來時，黃旼炫還在翻著一本厚厚的書，他只能模糊地從書骨上的外文辨識出那是一本文學作品。

他不知所措地站在一旁，萊福從黃旼炫的位置走到他身邊用頭蹭著他的大腿。

“先生…”  
金鍾炫壯著膽子喚了一聲，對方抬起眼皮淡淡地應著。

“晚安…”  
他不太確定這句話語說得對不對，男孩現時都還沒從之前露宿街頭的情況反應過來，他緊張地攪著衣服的一角，絲綢布料從他的指尖滑出，在得到男人的點頭才如釋重負。

“謝謝先生”  
他微微地鞠了一躬，慌忙地跑進被南茜收拾地整齊的房子間裡。

躺在柔軟地床褥上，埋在清香的被子深深地吸了一口，閉上眼睛祈禱著不要再在黑暗又骯髒的巷子裡醒來。

 

 

03.  
第二天，等黃旼炫裝扮完畢走出房門就看見裝著戲服的笨重皮革箱不知怎麼被金鍾炫搬到門邊，男孩蹲在一旁、萊福四腳朝天地被他撓著肚皮。

看見黃旼炫出來，他又恢復那副緊張的樣子，前一秒還揚起的嘴角後一秒緊緊地抿起，雙手握拳搭在身側。

“先生，早安”  
黃旼炫在男孩站直身子的那刻，眉頭就緊緊地皺起。

他從頭到腳仔細地端詳對方，襯衣的鈕扣胡亂地扣著，露出的洞口往肚皮灌著冰涼的風。似乎是沒有穿過這種講究的衣物，男孩白色的襯衣下擺隨著風在腰胯間擺盪，褲子至少還是全身上下唯一整齊的服裝，長筒襪鬆鬆垮垮地卷到腳踝處。

金鍾炫感覺到對方的目光，手指不知所措地在背後捲著。

“把釦子解開”  
男孩聽話地把襯衣重新解開，瘦弱的身子沒了遮蓋物曝露在空氣中，胸腔的肋骨隨著呼吸起伏著。

“一顆一顆仔細地對好”  
他半靠在沙發扶手上，手交叉在胸前看著男孩低頭摸索著鈕扣的位置，潤紅的嘴唇微微翹起，手指從衣服上方遊走到下方。

終於在第三次看見金鍾炫把第二顆鈕扣扣到第三個洞口時，他再也忍不住把男孩拉到自己面前，一顆一顆地幫他扣上。

“你今年幾歲？”  
男孩低下頭的髮絲蹭過他的鼻樑，過量的洗髮水使得果香的味道過於濃密，他微微向後傾躲開數根調皮的頭髮。

“‘17歲，先生…也應該是18”

“把襯衣塞進褲子裡”

“家人呢？”  
他看著男孩雙手伸進褲子裡把下擺固定好，然後撫平因為折騰鈕扣而弄出的皺褶。

“表哥說家裡的米不夠侍候多一張嘴，就讓我自己去找吃的了”  
門鎖在這時候響起，南茜一手拿著鑰匙一手拿著當天的報紙及信件，讓司機幫忙把皮革箱搬到後車箱裡，然後招呼兩人趕緊出門。

“襪子穿好拉到膝蓋處”  
經過男孩身邊時也不忘交代對方弄好捲起的襪子，男孩彎下身子整理又急匆匆地追上已走出門的兩人。

 

 

04.  
接連幾天的行程讓金鍾炫很快就熟悉了被分配的工作，其實不外乎就是端端水送送盒飯的差事，南茜有時候還會示範怎麼給黃旼炫化上淡妝，有意讓他日後也接手這類貼身工作。

黃旼炫本人倒沒說什麼，男孩背著雙手眼睛死死地看著毛刷在臉上滑動的踪跡讓他以為自己的臉蛋是什麼稀有的電子器具，而男孩認真又嚴肅地跟著教學使用，以避免要送修的狀況。

也還好他人夠機靈，有禮貌長得還乖巧很快就和後台的工作人員混熟，膽子自然也大了起來。

昔日把他抓住的老警衛每每看到他也不給好臉色，在背後還是用各種骯髒的別名稱呼他。有時候來主演休息的樓層巡邏，男孩會在老人看不見的地方撅著嘴巴朝他做鬼臉，有好幾次都被黃旼炫從鏡面捕捉到，男孩對上他的視線只好羞愧地轉向另一邊。

雖然對外人和南茜的態度都有了很大的變化， 可是一旦對上黃旼炫卻還是保持著一開始的拘謹和害怕。他曾經在演出結束準備踏進休息室的時候聽見金鍾炫小聲地問著南茜為什麼黃先生那麼兇，他站在門扇後聽著男孩的抱怨露出苦笑。

在自己還是小配角的時候他還會堆著笑臉到處找人攀談，話也十分多；可是人到了高處，阿諛奉承和等著看你跌下的人也隨之增加。自那以後，他不再輕易和人建立更深一層的關係，到最後甚至也不再笑臉迎人，身邊也只剩下作為助理的南茜是最親近的人。

他若無其事地推開門走了進去，男孩看見他立刻奔到身旁接過厚重的戲服外套，然後拿過棉花沾上化妝水認真地幫他卸著妝容。

回程的时候，他望着车窗的雨點沾上又滑落，心不在焉地聽著南茜的報告，回過頭才看到男孩頭靠著冰冷的窗戶一點一點地打著瞌睡。

那天剛好是踏入梅雨季節的第一場雨。

 

 

05.  
過大的雷聲把黃旼炫從睡夢中吵醒，男人輾轉了好幾個小時才決定從床上爬起。天還沒亮的時候，他就坐在窗台旁看著還剩不到三分之一的外文書籍。

放下書本的時候已經是早上七時，送牛奶的年輕人把空瓶拿下換上盛滿了新鮮牛奶的容器，平時應該在這時敲門的金鍾炫卻不見人影。他系好睡袍的帶子走到透著微弱光芒的走廊，平時緊閉的房門此時敞開著，凌亂的床上只剩下孤零零的枕頭躺著。

來到客廳才發現男孩拿了枕頭睡在萊福的狗窩旁，不遠處是剩下煙灰的火爐還在噼劈啪啪作響。他蹲下身子把人搖醒，狗狗見主人的到來親暱地蹭了蹭對方手背然後用濕漉漉的鼻子把圈成一團的蝦米拱醒。

“先生，早安”  
金鍾炫擦著眼睛，過大的睡衣從肩膀滑下，他揉著眼睛眼神迷茫地看著黃旼炫。

同樣是十七歲時穿的衣物，為什麼自己穿得那麼合身，對方卻像是偷穿了大人的衣服一樣？

“你為什麼睡在這裡？”

“昨天的雷太響了，有點害怕…”  
男孩疊著被，望了一眼窗外才發現自己已經超過平時起床的時間，他瞪大眼睛愣愣地看著黃旼炫，等候黃旼炫的吩咐抑或是責備。

“去梳洗，然後把牛奶喝了”

“南茜應該快要到了”  
他見男孩拿著枕頭和被子奔在他前頭趕回房間，才悠然地走到更衣室挑選今天要穿的衣服。

 

 

06.  
沉悶的行程依舊在繼續，黃旼炫躺在休息室的貴妃椅上半瞇著眼睛看南茜教金鍾炫認寫自己的名字。男孩金字都還未寫到一半就嘗試著轉移女孩的注意力，手腳並用地說著自己是如何被偌大的雷聲驚醒，然後把就寢的地方挪到萊福那裡去。

老警衛沙啞的嗓音在兩人打鬧時響起，他透過門外通報有訪客到來，南茜吩咐著金鍾炫把筆和紙收好然後走去開門。

穿著筆挺西裝的人在黃旼炫坐起時走了進來，賊頭賊腦的樣子卻讓他沒有一絲好的印象。南茜領著金鍾炫弓著身子退出休息室，來人在金鍾炫經過時意味深長地看了黃旼炫一眼然後虛偽地稱讚著對方助理的懂事和貼心。

“黃先生，今天前來是有個劇本想讓你過目”  
男人搓著雙手進入正題，又從隨身攜帶的包裡掏出一本裝訂整齊的劇本交給黃旼炫。

“您聽過彭先生嗎？”

“祥和劇團的團主？”  
他從桌上拿起劇本，興趣缺缺地翻了翻。

““是的，彭先生想問您願不願意賞面到我們的劇班去主演這部劇”

“當然，待遇將會好上這裡數十倍”  
他抬眼打量著略微簡陋的休息室，在對上黃旼炫的視線又換上那副阿諛奉承的嘴臉。

“黃先生這幾天就先慢慢研究劇本，彭先生約您於這個週末在麗華餐廳見面”

“還請先生賞臉出席”  
他從西裝內袋掏出一張名片和一封分量不輕的紅包，討厭的眉眼又狡猾地挑起，給了黃旼炫幾個意味不明的眼神才離開。

他隨意翻了翻劇本，厭煩地把名片和紅包夾在一起丟到一旁才把南茜和金鍾炫叫來為他準備上台的工作。

 

 

07.  
晚上結束演出回程時天氣不出意外地又是像前天夜裡一樣雷雨交加，他看向金鍾炫，對方沒心眼地用手指跟著滑落的雨滴在冰冷的車窗上動作，絲毫沒想到自己又要抱著枕頭到狗窩旁入睡。

等到他穿著睡袍敲開男孩房門的時候，金鍾炫已經抱著枕頭縮在被窩裡抖著身子。  
他輕咳了一聲，又在房門用力地敲過一次，男孩掀開被角露出一雙濕漉漉的眼睛。

“先生有什麼事嗎？”  
聲音還抖得說話都能聽見牙齒碰撞的聲音。

“拿著枕頭和被子到我房裡來”  
窗外適時地劈出一道轟隆隆的響雷，閃電映在窗戶上把男人的影子照在牆上。

他見男孩被閃電嚇得又往被窩裡縮進，毫無動作便轉身就走，身後立刻響起被窩摩擦衣物的聲音然後是匆忙的腳步聲。

他側過身子讓金鍾炫先進入房間，平時不被允許在房裡逗留的萊福也撅著尾巴跟著小主人進入然後窩在靠近壁爐的地毯上。  
等到黃旼炫關上門轉過身子，金鍾炫已經把枕頭拍軟放到萊福邊上，雙手抖開被子準備躺到地板上。

“到床上去”  
像是早已預料到男孩的動作，他走到浴室門口又轉過身對著金鍾炫說。

“可是…”  
男孩對突兀的吩咐有些受寵若驚，至今也沒反應過來。

“等我從浴室出來必須看到你已經在被窩裡躺好”  
然後頭也不回走進浴室，男孩聽見傳出的刷牙聲立刻從地上爬起聽話的鑽進被窩裡把自己用被子蓋得嚴實。

黃旼炫打開門就發現一對亮晶晶的雙眼視線黏附在他身上。

“謝謝先生”

“晚安先生”  
他拿著毛巾擦臉的時候聽見男孩的道謝和晚安，隨意地應了一聲便不再聽見任何聲響，他收拾妥當坐到床上背靠床頭準備看幾頁書才就寢。

“先生的床真暖…”  
步入夢鄉的男孩不自覺地呢喃了一句。

 

 

08.  
約定彭先生的週末很快到來，那天會過對方助理後，劇團團主又命人送了一些潤喉的補品來，黃旼炫權當沒看到般放在一旁。

此時的他正站在衣帽間的全身鏡前打理著口袋的領巾，從鏡面反映出來的還有墊著腳給黃旼炫選領結的金鍾炫。

少年的身高和剛來時相比的確高了不少，之前穿的短褲已從膝蓋下方縮至膝蓋處，表現也不似之前那麼拘謹。  
他還是會在雷雨天的時候去黃旼炫的房間就寢，一開始還有表示過不符合階級身份，後來摸透了黃旼炫不在意這套說法的脾性有時候就算沒邀請，也會自己去，黃旼炫就會在洗漱完畢的時候看見一對躲在被窩裡的眼睛向他說著晚安然後閉上。

他越過還在挑三揀四的男孩，長臂一伸，隨意撿過一個深藍色的領結就帶上，還給男孩也挑了一個，畢竟第一次出席這種場合，南茜也沒對他說過應該注重怎樣的穿著。

抵達飯館時已是傍晚時分，門外全是穿著華麗的貴婦們，有些認出了並興奮地稱呼著他，他微微頷首任由南茜向前台報出包間號碼然後經過激動的人群。

那天前來遊說的助理站在樓梯拐角迎接他們，露骨猥瑣的眼神讓黃旼炫不由自主地側了身體把金鍾炫藏在身後。

“謝謝黃先生賞臉出席，彭先生已經在包廂裡等候您的到來”  
助理微微地鞠了一躬，拉開門讓黃旼炫進入然後攔下身後跟著的兩人。

“彭先生希望能與您單獨商討，還請黃先生見諒”  
他詫異地看著對方的舉動，最後只能給南茜遞了個眼色讓他們隨著他去。

“歡迎黃先生”  
前來迎接的是一位腦滿腸肥的商人，他伸出汗津津的手強行握上黃旼炫的手，他只能面不改色地做著應酬功夫，心裡卻煩躁得很。

彭先生先是寒暄了一番，然後口沫橫飛地批評著執政政府的不當措施，再到黃旼炫現在待的劇團的不是，才慢慢把話題引入正軌。

“不知黃先生覺得劇本如何？”

“蠻好的”  
事實上自從收到的那天隨意地翻了幾頁便再沒看過。

“不知道您有沒有收到我託人送過去的補品”

“嗯”  
他不動聲色地把一塊牛排放入嘴裡。

“小魏說只送補品的話顯得不足誠意，他打聽到黃先生一些獨特的興趣，想說既然送禮就要合乎到收禮者的口味”

“所以特意為黃先生準備了一份大禮”

“小魏”  
彭先生打了個響指，不知何時回到主廳的助理稍微從門扇探出身子招呼著另一位在外等候的侍者。

只見不多時，那位便帶著一位瘦小的男生進入，黃旼炫乍一看以為是不是金鍾炫在哪裡闖了禍，仔細看才發現那只是一位打扮得和金鍾炫極為相似的男孩。

“聽聞黃先生廣受男女老少的喜愛，如果黃先生不喜這種類型我們當然還有諸多選擇任您挑選”

商人和助理交換著眼神，似乎都在認為自己做了對的決定。

他被氣得握著刀叉的手都抖了起來，勉強克制住自己的怒氣，拿起餐巾擦著嘴角提醒自己不能跟這種低等人一般見識。

“恕我不能和你們合作”  
他推開椅子，刺耳的摩擦聲明顯地顯示出他的怒氣，對面兩人僵著嘴角看著他。

“相比起這種肮脏的檯底交易，我更願意和有著簡陋休息室的劇團合作”  
他邁開腳步頭也不回地走了出去，靠近出口時又轉過身子。

“彭先生送來的補品我會盡數退還，那些物品太不適合我的口味了”  
然後大力關上門扇，嚇得經過的女士碰掉了侍者的餐盤。

走到門口才想起還被留在樓上的兩人，剛想到櫃檯询问就看見南茜帶著一蹦一跳的金鍾炫走了下來。

帶著怒氣坐上車輛，他吩咐南茜明天一早就讓人把東西都抬走，免得礙眼。

黃旼炫頭疼地捏著鼻樑，其實暗裡給他塞東西的人不少、想找他的劇團也多，可是第一次做到表面上還幹得那麼齷齪的也只有對方能達到令他生厭反胃的程度。他告訴自己不要再去想，便轉過頭打算看看安靜得出奇的金鍾炫在幹什麼。

“你在吃什麼？”  
他看見男孩漲鼓鼓的臉頰一下消失一下又出現，手上歡快地扭著不知誰塞給他的萬花筒。

“南茜姐姐給的水果糖”  
語畢還張開嘴巴給對方看被唾液潤得亮晶晶的透明水果糖，陣陣香味從張開的嘴唇飄出，黃旼炫無奈地皺起眉頭，讓男孩閉上嘴巴。

“注意儀態”

“對不起先生”  
男孩快速地合上嘴巴，雙手乖巧地交疊在膝蓋上，嘴裡發出糖果碰撞牙齒的咯咯聲卻出賣了男孩表面上的賣乖功夫，黃旼炫卻沒有揭發。

“這個又是什麼？”  
他用手碰觸男孩手上的萬花筒，五彩繽紛的燈光折射在男孩的鞋子上。

“魏先生給的萬花筒”

“又是因為什麼給你的？”  
他想起對方猥瑣的嘴臉便一陣反胃。

“說是讓我給先生說一些好話”  
他耿直地把原話照搬到黃旼炫面前，男人微微皺起眉頭，不太想把男孩牽涉進大人複雜虛偽的商業世界裡。

“下次不許隨便接受別人的東西”

“想要就跟我或者南茜說”  
男孩握緊手上的萬花筒，安靜地點點頭答應著。

“先生你要一顆嗎？”  
金鐘炫見他沉默許久都不說話，伸手往口袋掏著剩餘的糖子，手指靈巧地剝開糖紙遞到對方面前。

“你都剝好了我能說不嗎？”  
男孩羞愧地用空著的手在頭上輕撓，另一隻手的食指和中指把糖果推進黃旼炫的嘴裡。

“先生覺得好吃嗎？”  
他瞥見金鍾炫伸出潤紅的舌頭舔舐著被糖液佔滿的兩隻指尖，若有所思地望向窗外。

“太甜了”  
嘴裡卻更深地裹緊水果糖，想把它更快地含化。

 

 

09.  
那天過後，他脾氣不好了幾天，渾身上下都散發著生人勿近的氣息，身邊的兩人也不敢在休息室裡久呆，一找到空隙便溜出門外。正好梅雨季節也即將結束，他和金鍾炫又恢復了以前的就寢模式，各自回到各自的房間，連睡前沉著臉逗弄男孩的唯一樂趣都沒有了。

後來還是隨著時間的推移他才慢慢忘記這件事，秋風把落葉從樹上吹落，南茜已經逐漸把手頭上的事物都交給金鍾炫去做，自己倒是時常都不見踪影。

“先生，你覺得什麼是愛情？”  
他閉著眼睛任由男孩握著毛刷在他臉上左右滑動，即使已經用了多年的化妝品仍然無法改變他每每碰到粉狀的物體就得忍受打噴嚏的怪異感覺。

“南茜姐姐說是懷裡藏著一顆躁動的心”  
他看不見少年的表情，只能感受拿吐在臉頰上的溫熱氣息，還有那因養成含著水果糖的習慣而久久都不散去的清新甜味。

“道不明的心情”

“還有不需要表明就已經寫在眼裡的愛意”

“先生也這樣認為嗎？”  
男孩冰涼的小指拂過對方眼尾把妝容抹勻，臉龐又伸前接近好幾米。

“你們兩個空閒時討論的就是這種事情嗎？”  
忽然睜開的眼睛把男孩唬得退了一大步，黃旼炫眼明手快地把手伸向對方背後，以防他撞向矮櫃的尖角上。

“你也像南茜一樣看上了隔壁戲班的小姐姐？”

“當然不是！”

“小哥哥？”

“更加不可能？”

“那就別時常在後台流連，我要找人也找不到”

“對不起，先生”

“嗯”  
他生硬的語氣讓男孩有點膽怯，輕聲細語地道了歉就低著頭調整黃旼炫身上的戲服帶子。

雖然聽金鍾炫道歉並不是他的本意，可是每每看到紅著耳朵低頭的他就很想繼續為難他。雖然對著外人足夠機靈和倔強；可是對待南茜和他，金鍾炫就會顯得特別小心翼翼，生怕會因為細小的錯誤兩人就會怪罪他。

當黃旼炫想提醒男孩把背帶拉得太過緊時，門被大力地從外面撞開，南茜捧著一個大花籃進來，鮮豔嫩綠的花枝擋住了她的視線。金鍾炫連忙放下手上的事情幫忙把茶桌上的東西清理掉讓對方把東西放到桌上，然後說了一聲就跑到外頭，關上門前還一臉緊張地望向南茜。

“你們倆最近怎麼了？”  
他對著鏡子調整著背帶，回想著男孩在看到南茜時瞬間變紅的臉和支支吾吾的語調。

“噢”  
女孩驚呼了一聲然後豪爽地笑了起來，她一邊拈著枯黃的枝葉，一邊克制不住地繼續笑著，黃旼炫看著女孩抖動得厲害的肩膀反而更加好奇。

“今天和前天的早上被我撞見他在廁所偷偷摸摸地清洗貼身衣物”

“這種事情當然由你去和他解釋比較好”

“男孩步入青春期的秘密”  
他若有所思地看著南茜，思索著要怎麼給男孩說明步入大人世界的一個小起點。

 

 

10.  
他把大衣掛在衣帽架時正好碰見金鍾炫從洗衣房拿著熨好的衣服步入衣帽間，他乖巧地叫了一句先生又繼續工作。

萊福搖著蓬鬆的尾巴蹭到剛結束飯局的主人身旁，鼻子聞到難聞的油煙味又繼續跟在金鍾炫身後。

他坐在被火爐烘得溫暖的皮椅上，舒服地伸展著手腳，自從金鍾炫住進宅子之後，他第一次感到以往一開門就冷冷清清的地方有了家的感覺。

男孩完成了手上的事情，臨睡前又拿著一本書窩在萊福身旁看，自從因為動物毛髮引起金鍾炫接連打了好幾天的噴嚏，狗隻便被強制禁止進入房間。  
金鍾炫嘗試爭取過，還保證不會再讓萊福睡在他床上，黃旼炫看著對方紅紅的鼻頭和因為感冒而瓮聲瓮氣的嗓子，雖然可愛可是還是斷然拒絕。

“房間電風扇壞了，今晚我到你房裡”  
他系著浴袍經過金鍾炫時漫不經心地提了一句。

“可是先生！我最近睡相不是很好，會妨礙到您的！”  
男孩的身軀明顯一怔，急忙跟在對方身後進入主臥。

“沒關係，我睡相最近也不是很好”  
他拿過平時閱讀的書籍、枕頭和被單又走出房間。

“那…”  
男孩在他身後漲紅著臉，拼命想著各種阻擋事情發生的藉口。

“風扇下午的時候還好好的不是嗎？”

“剛剛我開不到了”  
他睜著眼睛說著謊話。

“我房間太亂了！”

“沒關係，反正待會就寢時也不會整整齊齊的”  
他推開男孩的房門，自然地走到床邊自己整理出一個位置，眼睛看見放在床腳幾件剛曬乾折疊好的內褲。

男孩洩了氣一樣走到自己的位置旁，眼睛看見自己的枕頭時又骨碌碌地開始轉動。

“那我去客廳睡吧，先生今晚就睡我房間好了”  
這下輪到金鍾炫收拾枕頭被單走到門口去，手剛握上門把就被對方喊停。

“站住”

“怎麼感覺你最近越來越皮了”

“對不起先生”

“回來”  
男孩又拿著枕頭重新回到床邊，躺上床的時候還重重地倒進床褥，弄得在靠在床頭閱讀的黃旼炫也顛了一下。

“晚安先生”  
男孩過長的劉海遮擋住了雙眼，他閉上眼睛慢慢向夢境走去；在聽見輕微的打呼聲，黃旼炫也停止了動作放輕手腳鑽進被窩裡。

比主臥稍硬的床鋪根本無法讓黃旼炫沉睡，後半夜的時候他就被門外萊福無故吠叫的聲音給吵醒。

他聽著浴室傳出的水滴聲，打量著這間原先是客房的房間；新買的蚊帳凌亂地掛在支架上，角落裡散亂地堆著幾本南茜買給他的動畫故事書，先前的萬花筒也被扔在那裡。

掃到衣櫥時，他被男孩發出的輕哼聲拉回注意力，對方躺在他的旁邊扭動著下.肢，小腿胡亂地踢著床板然後就被自己的動作驚醒。

他閉上眼睛佯裝還在入睡，男孩急促的呼吸聲和心跳聲大得不正常，然後就感覺被子被掀開，不多時就從浴室傳出沖洗的聲音。

男孩折騰了差不多半個小時才走出浴室爬回床上，期間黃旼炫差點又睡了回去。

“怎麼了”  
他刻意把聲音變得沙啞，裝成是被吵醒的樣子。

“沒事先生，方才牛奶喝太多了”  
金鍾炫明顯被忽然出聲的他嚇了一跳，他手忙腳亂地把被角塞好。

“除非是尿床才會需要換洗內褲”  
他無情地揭穿男孩的謊言，昏暗的環境也能想像到男孩又變得通紅的臉頰。

“青春期的夢遺，每個人都會經歷”

“這個是正常的現象”  
男孩在聽到這句話後更緊張地把身體圈緊，絲毫沒有放鬆的跡象。

“南茜姐姐告訴您的嗎？”  
黃旼炫默不作聲地點了點頭，他翻了個身面對金鍾炫，男孩把臉貼近枕頭，羞愧地躲避著視線。

“那先生也經歷過嗎？”

“當然”  
男孩露出一隻眼睛望向他，身體也明顯不似之前那麼緊繃。

“真的嗎？”  
像是以為黃旼炫為了欺騙他而說出的話語一般，他質疑地再次確認，男人真誠的雙眼望著他回答才讓他確定自己不是奇怪的人。

“嗯”

“那…您都夢見了什麼？”

“那你呢？”

“先生喜歡隔壁戲班的那位女士嗎？”  
他對男孩牛頭不對馬嘴的問題感到疑惑，可是男孩求證的眼神卻讓他只能跟著對方的思路回答問題。

“怎麼這麼說？”

“那天南茜姐姐第一次帶我到前台去觀看先生表演”

“先生不是親了那位姐姐一口嗎？”

“喜歡對方的話才會願意給予親吻不是嗎？”

“那只是劇本需要”

“並不是真的”  
男孩翻動身體而讓睡衣漸漸上移，他自然地伸出手幫對方把睡衣拉下，冰涼的手指觸碰到溫熱的肚皮，男孩微微抖了一下，臉蛋又不知什麼原因紅了起來。

“謝謝先生”  
金鍾炫小聲地回應，道過晚安又轉過身去。

“晚安先生”  
他聽著男孩虛空的聲音，也跟著閉上眼睛，腦袋卻越發清醒。

汽車和自行車鈴聲的響起示意著新的一天到來，萊福走到房門輕輕地嗚咽著，前爪在門板上刮過發出刺耳的聲音，男孩輾轉了數下就伸著懶腰起了床。

“先生”  
背對著他的腦袋緩慢地轉過身來，金鍾炫輕輕抬起身體把嘴巴移到正對著黃旼炫耳朵位置。

男孩叫了他一聲便停頓了下來，身體扭扭捏捏地摩擦著被單，在他準備張開口訓斥時，男孩終於發出了聲音。

“其實夢裡出現的是先生抱住我不停地親吻，像您親隔壁戲班的姐姐一樣”  
男孩不知分寸地把嘴唇貼近他的耳朵，因為說話而蠕動的嘴唇不時擦過男人早已變得緋紅的耳輪，黃旼炫屏住呼吸等待下文。

“我太喜歡先生了所以才會夢見您的”  
男孩一邊說著還偷偷地把手掌伸進黃旼炫的掌心裡輕輕握著他的拇指，他感受著男孩因為害怕弄醒他而噴灑在臉側的急促鼻息微微勾起了嘴角。

男孩在他耳邊不知又呢喃了什麼，然後戰戰兢兢地把溫熱的嘴唇貼到黃旼炫臉頰旁。

“偷親這件事誰教你的？”  
他抓過準備抽開的手，睜開的眼睛裡清澈無比還帶著一絲狡黠。

 

 

11.  
後來的幾天裡，情景完全對調。

金鍾炫不住地粘緊南茜，兩人同出同進，女孩疑問地看向翻著雜誌的黃旼炫，聳聳肩膀轉過視線，嘴角卻明顯上揚。

男孩還在生氣他裝睡偷聽告白的事情，好幾天都不跟黃旼炫說一句話，雖然還是敬業地完成了助理應該要做的事情。

他輕輕搖了搖頭，連臉上掛著燦爛的笑容都渾然不知。

小孩嘛，晚上哄一哄不就好了。


End file.
